The present disclosure relates generally to display panels, and more specifically, to systems and methods that provide one or more frames of content with modified pixel settings.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In many devices, such as televisions, smartphones, computer panels, smartwatches, among others, pixel-based display panels are employed to provide a user interface. For example, in organic light emitting diode (OLED) panels, settings associated with pixels of display panels may change. For example, content being displayed on the screen may include frames that may differ from one another. In some instances, the initial response of the device to post-transition settings may not correspond to the post-transition settings. For example, content displayed on the display panels may be present for several frames before the content is displayed with visual characteristics that correspond to the post-transition settings.